Parties Start Everything
by MasterofFantasy
Summary: Katie hosts a party and invites all the people around her age. During the party, couples form and break, and form again. Who knows what kind of hilarious and ridiculous things may happen during, after, and because of this party? HM:MM.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

"We have arrived," Jill said to Katie, who was hosting a party at the new building built for her. Jack and Jill walked in to find all the people in Flower Bud Village their age.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin the party by playing games," Katie told them, "to the basement." The crowd of young adults and late teens made their way down to a large room with all games imaginable.

Immediately a line for the snack stand piled up and people started the party. "When everyone is done getting food, please make a circle in the center of the room," Katie called out; she sighed out of breath from yelling already.

"What's wrong Katie?" Jill asked.

"Crowd control isn't easy," she responded.

"You should appoint a few co-hosts" Jill suggested.

"Great idea," Katie approved, "Everyone listen up! I'm appointing a few co-hosts to help, listen to these people just as you would me, Jill, Dia, and Eve, would you all please help me?" The three girls called out nodded. Katie whispered something into Jill's ear.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Jill called out and immediately everyone sat down in a circle, "okay then, Katie, you start."

"Gwen," Katie announced, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Gwen answered confidently.

"I dare you to lick your shoe," Katie said.

"That's it?" Gwen asked as she took off her shoe and licked the bottom of it a few times. "Jack, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth," Jack answered.

"cough wimp cough If you had your choice, who would you kiss out of all us girls?" Gwen asked. Jack blushed as he wasn't expecting that one so quickly.

"…" Jack was silent, he then mumbled a name.

"What was that? Louder," Gwen commanded.

"Ann," Jack uttered just loud enough for Gwen to hear.

"He said Ann!" Gwen yelled out, both Jack and Ann blushed an extremely dark red.

"Jill, truth or dare?" Jack questioned.

"Dare," Jill answered.

"I dare you to smell Bob's feet," Jack said.

"Eww," Jill was grossed out, Bob took off his shoe and Jill took a whiff and looked like she would faint, "I'll get you for this! Ann, truth or dare."

"Dare," Ann answered.

"You, Jack, closet, now!" Jill commanded. Jack and Ann turned red again.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You know what I mean," Jill smirked, "Bob, if you would…" Bob got up, pushed both Ann and Jack into the closet and locked the door.

"Umm… so…," Jack was red from head to toe.

"I guess we have to um… do the dare…" Ann finished his sentence.

Ann and Jack closed their eyes slowly and leaned in until their lips met. Jack pulled Ann into an embrace and kept her there. The new couple enjoyed each others company for a few minutes, occasionally taking quick breaths until Katie opened the door and revealed the two kissing. Everyone was trying to hold back there laughter, but soon it came out anyway. Once Jack and Ann noticed the laughing they blushed yet again and returned to their seats.

"Blue, truth or dare?" Ann asked her face still red from blushing.

"Truth," he answered.

"Which one of us girls would you like to kiss?" Ann asked trying to copy Gwen's forceful tone… and accent.

"Um… Jill," Blue whispered, but everyone heard and laughed except Blue and Jill. "Jack, truth or dare?" Blue's face had a look of revenge on it.

"Jack already got a turn," Gina pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Katie told her.

"Dare," Jack answered, hoping it had to do with Ann and the closet.

"I dare you to kiss Nina," Blue sneered.

"What?" Ann and Basil yelled out as Nina tried to hold back a smile.

"Revenge is what," Blue answered. Jack reluctantly walked over to Nina and prepared to kiss her cheek when Blue stopped him. "On the lips." Jack sighed, bent over and as soon as his lips touched Nina's, she pulled him into an embrace on the ground, and forced the kiss to be longer. Jack tried to break away from Nina's grasp put he couldn't move his body or head. Nina finally let go and Jack dashed away from her and sat next to Ann. Blue and everyone else besides Jack, Ann, Nina, and Basil were laughing again.

"I'll get our revenge," Jack whispered to Ann, "Jill, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jill responded.

"I dare you to go into the closet with Basil and kiss and Blue has to be in there watching," Jack said before laughing. Jill glared at her brother, but nonetheless, she grabbed Basil and Blue's hand and led them into the closet.

Jill closed in and kissed Basil who took Nina's idea and forced her into a longer kiss by pulling her into an embrace against her free will. Blue watched in horror as his beloved, Jill was being kissed by this… nature lover, why couldn't he go kiss a tree? Basil walked forward and pushed Jill into the wall and kissed her some more.

"If Nina can't be mine, you will," he whispered, he kissed her cheek one last time and let go. Jill wiped her cheek and lips with her shirt.

"You jerk," Jill uttered. Basil ignored her comment and left the closet. Jill was about to follow him when Blue tugged her shoulder.

"I can't stand this anymore!" he whispered forcefully, he thrust his lips on Jill's which surprised her, but she went along with it.

"What took you so long and where is Jill?" Katie asked.

"Let's just say I used Nina's idea and I think she's still in the closet with..." Basil stopped mid-sentence and opened the closet door which revealed Jill and Blue in a similar kiss as Jack and Ann were. Jill and Blue pulled away and noticed the closet had been opened; they blushed and ran too sat down. Jill wanted revenge again. "Ann truth or-…" Jill was stopped mid-sentence by Katie.

"Stop this revenge battle before more couples get torn apart, just look at Basil and Nina, Nina is drooling over Jack, and Basil is drooling over you, and both of you like someone else," Katie explained.

"Fine, I'll set things how they should be," Jill sighed, "Nina, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nina answered.

"Go kiss Basil," Jill said as she waved her hand in the direction of the one who had recently forced her into a kiss.

"I'm sorry Jack, I guess your love for me was pointless as I don't belong with you," Nina said as she ran over and planted her lips on Basil's, they both smiled as she pulled away and sat down next to each other, holding hands. "Gwen truth or dare?"

"Dare, you know I always choose dare," Gwen stated.

"Kiss the person you like the best," Nina commanded her. Gwen didn't even blush as she got up and gave Bob a big kiss, and sat next to him.

"Kurt, truth or dare?" Gwen questioned.

"Dare," Kurt answered.

"Confess your love to Dia?" Gwen stated.

"What? How did you?" Kurt stumbled over words.

"Just get on with it," Gwen yawned. Kurt turned to Dia who was blushing.

"Dia, I have never told you this before, but I… am in deep love with you," Kurt moved closer to her, "I want you to feel the same way, but I don't know if you do." Kurt gently kissed her lips passionately and sat back down. Dia got up and sat down next to him and they held hands. "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Katie announced.

"Do you like Joe, Katie?" Kurt asked, Katie nodded and looked away.

"Maria, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare," Maria responded.

"I dare you to kiss Dan," Katie smirked.

"No!" Eve and Ray yelled. Maria unsurely got up and pressed her lips against Dan's, Eve got up and started to dash toward them, but Bob held her back. Maria quickly pulled away and went to sit back down.

"How could you, Maria?" Ray asked.

"Why do you care?" Maria countered.

"B- Because, I- I do care," Ray said, Maria looked at him questioningly, but Ray turned away.

"Well what about you Dan?" Eve asked in a stern voice.

"I'm just playing the game," Dan answered in a calm voice, "and having a little bit of fun at the same time."

"Louis, truth or dare?" Maria asked.

"Truth," Louis told her.

"Do you like Lyla?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, of course, what's not to like?" Louis answered, Maria sighed.

"Let me rephrase, do you love Lyla?" Maria questioned.

"Umm… you already used your question," Louis informed her while blushing, "Joe truth or dare?"

"Dare," Joe announced.

"I dare you to tell what 34789576635586025938450000000000000000000000 (500 zeroes later) times 7530200000000-," Louis was cut off.

"Let's skip this dare, Joe your turn," Katie interrupted.

"Ugh, too many numbers," Joe said while holding his head, "Alex, truth or dare?"

"You should really take breaks from working during the day and eat to keep up your stamina… I mean dare," Alex answered, he got many confused looks.

"I feel like messing with some more couples, I dare you to kiss Dia," Joe told him.

"You'll pay for that!" Kurt yelled at Joe.

"No, Alex please," Gina pleaded.

"It's a dare," Alex answered, he kissed Gina's cheek and then headed over to where Dia was sitting.

"Sorry Kurt," uttered Dia.

"It's not your fault," answered Kurt. Alex stood next to Dia, bent over and kissed Dia's lips.

"So much softer than Gina's" Alex said and then kissed her more passionately. Kurt punched him and Alex ran back to his seat.

"What was that?" Gina asked.

"Nothing dear," Alex told her.

"It better be nothing," Gina got up and chased Alex to the wall.

"Wha- What the heck are you doing?" Alex wondered.

"Getting what I deserve, more kisses," Gina told him and then lunged at his face. Gina's lips forced his against hers and Alex didn't know what to do so he just stood still and let himself get kissed, he would have enjoyed it more if Gina wasn't squeezing him so tightly and her glasses weren't pushing into his face, but he dealt with it. After a while Gina pulled away and insisted that Alex stay by her.

"Okay…," Katie said quietly, still a bit startled.

"Jack truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Dare," Jack said for the 2nd time.

"I dare you and Katie to kiss for at least 30 seconds and you have to pretend that you are enjoying it," Alex sneered.

"I'm sorry, Ann" Jack said as he walked over to Katie who stood up. Jack slowly moved in and Katie did the same, their lips met and Jack held Katie in a similar embrace as he did Ann, Katie forgot that she liked Joe and pulled off Jack's hat, Jack forced a smile and continued to kiss her, he knew he had at least 15 more seconds, he loosened his embrace and held her hands, he pulled away for a second and took a breath, before forcing another smile and kissing her again, to use up the last five seconds he pulled away and kissed her cheek one last time. Everyone except Ann, Joe, Jack and Katie were laughing enough for someone to possibly hear them at the orchard or moonlight café.

"You looked like you had fun," Jill teased.

"Maybe," Katie answered, she had mixed feelings about the situation. Jack didn't say anything, but he also was having mixed feelings.

"Eve, truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Kiss the boy you like best," Jack told her. Eve sighed, that dare was starting to lose its importance, nevertheless she started to walk in Dan's direction, but stopped, she thought for a minute and then turned toward Jack and planted a sweet kiss upon his lips. The kiss lasted about ten seconds before she pulled away and sat back down.

"Umm… I'm confused," Jack said to himself, first Ann had liked him, and he liked her, then Katie and him had kissed and he liked that a little too, and now this, Eve had kissed him, how could he resist her beauty.

"Jill, truth or dare?" Eve asked.

"Truth," Jill answered.

"Tell us one of your most embarrassing secrets," Eve commanded.

"One time… before I was going out on a date I thought I was putting on Blue Mist flower and orange perfume, but it was actually toadstool and old cheese perfume, it didn't turn out so well," Jill explained, then blushed, "Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jack answered.

"Choose three girls and kiss them all, then send back the two you like the least and kiss the one you like the best again," Jill said, trying to help her brother

"Ann, Katie and Eve," Jack said, they all walked to the middle. Jack kissed Katie first, who seemed unsure about the situation and pulled away after their lips met.

"Try again after the other two," Katie said, "I need to think."

Jack and Ann closed in and pressed their lips together, Jack smiled and brushed Ann's hair then pulled away. Jack then turned to Eve and kissed her; Eve embraced him and pulled off his hat, that was starting to get annoying, Jack liked his hat on, but he didn't care that much, it wouldn't impact his decision. Jack turned to Katie again, she nodded and they closed in, Katie kissed him more passionately than before, then they pulled away.

"K- Katie, I'm sorry, but it's not you," Jack told her in a tone that truly told her honestly that he was sorry. Jack turned and stared at one of the girls; he started to close in and kiss her, then pulled away. The girl smiled and went to sit back down.

End Chapter 1

Who did Jack choose, Ann or Eve? And by the way, if you think this story is to repetitive, tell me and I'll try to fix it, come to think of it, is this story worth continuing, please tell me in a review.


End file.
